Taking the fall
by LnCpl. Luke Tamaken
Summary: A mission to kill the most wanted man will turn to tragedy as Fox trades his life to save his friend...


**So I checked Deviantart and I saw this picture of Fox and Krystal and it just made me sad. So, I am now going to write a story on how it happened. I also found out that there's a contest of some sort floating around the community. I could put this as an 'unofficial' entry to that as well but of course, I can't. So I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to comment**

**Copyright: Picture owned by BlackBy from DeviantArt.**

_**The ultimate sacrifice**_

It was the last part of the offensive in operation Black September, the Assassination of Leroy Nich, leader of the infamous TigerKlan rebel force in Titania. For five months, increase attacks from TigerKlan forced the coordination of the CDF and CCPA to eliminate all of the rebels in Titania. Allied forces were now liberating Titania city from the grip of the enemy...

Date: September 11, 2117

Operation: Black September

Mission: Assassination of TigerKlan leader Leroy Nich. Suspected to be in compound at Titania.

Location: Outskirts of Titania City

Teams dispatched: Alpha VI and Starfox

Mission Status: In Progress

The team was now pushing their way closer to Nich. As they eliminated a defense team, more reinforcements replaced them and are armed with more powerful weapons. Their current location was the kitchen. Fox was taking cover at the counter while David and Andrei were behind the dining table. The rest were taking cover behind the bar area as they continued to fire towards the enemy.

"Frank! Where's support?" David asked while he reloaded his M16

"They're still fighting the enemy attack here. We can't send in any reinforcements." He replied. Black September was organized in two parts. The elimination of all enemy occupied areas in Titania City to liberate the area and the Assassination of Leroy.

"Fox, fire a grenade" Andrei shouted as the Vulpine fired his M203 GL. The team was now advancing even further as they fended off the reinforcements. They were starting to fall back as Andrei fired his grenade launcher. Kero swept in with his MP5A5 SMG while Jeff fired his ACR.

Inside the main office, Leroy was walking around anxiously as he heard the gunfire from outside. He the grabbed a radio and contacted one of the guards

"What's going on?"

"Sir, we can't hold them back. They're approachin- ARGH!" He shouted as static was heard. He threw his radio to the floor as he went to his desk and pulled out his pistol. It was a small caliber pistol but a knife was placed under the gun. It was a Bowie-style knife with a razor-sharp tip that can easily penetrate flesh.

"If they want me, they'll just as well kill me" He murmured as he looked at the deadly weapon...

It felt like an eternity as the team finally got the upper hand. They were now approaching the main hall as more guards came out armed with Custom Stryker Shotguns.

"Weapons free" David shouted as they opened fire. As they shot enemy after enemy, a soldier wielding a gatling gun fired towards them. They took cover behind the columns and toppled tables. Falco was now aiming his Sniper rifle with Bill on his side. With their rifles mounted onto the table, they fired simultaneously towards the barricade of guards. The 7.62.56mm rounds combined with laser fire has made a devastating effect on the defense of the enemy. They were firing out two rounds per second as they took cover in the table. David and Andrei then fired their rifles in sync as they took out the enemies on the second floor.

"Fox, Krys, we'll provide you cover. You go and kill Nich" David said as he threw two flashbang grenades. They hid behind the table as it exploded. They then jumped out guns blazing while the rest gave a barrage of bullets. The two sprinted as they turned back and fired the guards on the second floor. They were now running towards the hallway as they shot all the remaining enemy resistance. They then saw two large wooden doors at the hallway.

"This is it. You ready?" Fox asked

"Always" She replied as they kicked the door open and charged inside only to find the room empty.

"Where's Leroy?" Krystal asked while they looked around the room. Nothing was seen but they heard footsteps outside. They ran out to find a charging group of guards.

"Krys, you go take them out, I'll search the room" He said as she ran out. The Vixen started to fire her XM17E1 rifle. Fox was looking around while grabbing files from the desk. The firing ceased as the vixen looked at the hallway. She was making sure that she got every one. Just then, he saw a figure closing in on her with a pistol. He noticed the knife under the gun as he realized that it was Leroy. He sprinted as fast as he could.

Leroy Shouted as he attempted to stab her. Just then, Fox body slammed her just as the knife entered the left side of his chest. The vixen saw the lupine stabbing him while trying to get to her feet. His eyes widened as he felt immense pain before hearing a gunshot. The vulpine was now bending slightly just as Leroy pulled out the knife while he watched the vulpine clench his chest as blood dripped out from his mouth. Just then, David ran towards him firing his M16 towards the terrorist leader. The lupine was hit throughout his chest as David sent 24 bullets at him. The lupine collapsed to the floor lifeless. He then sighed as he looked at the dead leader. Just then, he saw Krystal hugging the wounded Vulpine. He dropped his M16 as he backed up, trying to give the two personal time.

Krystal was now hugging the Vulpine as he slowly bled to death. The knife severed arteries and punctured his lung while the 9x18mm round severed veins.

"Fox, Fox." She cried as she applied pressure to his wound using her hand. She was too shocked for words, his green combat suit was now tarnished with blood as well as his white vest. He was looking at her as he gave a faint smile. With all of his remaining strength, he lifted his head towards her ear

"Krys... are... ngh... you...ok?" He asked as he groaned in pain. His eyes looking at hers

"Yes, I'm OK" She replied. He then struggled to reach something from his vest. He then slowly pulled out a small case before opening it, revealing a diamond ring. He then reached for her hand before sliding the ring to her ring finger.

"I... I want... you... ngh... to...ha-have this..." He said as his body was now suffering from oxygen deprivation. She looked at it before she hugged him again

"Th-thank you... for...for the ride Krys... I can say... that I... finished my duty..." He muttered

"What duty?" She asked

"To... protect you... even if I have... to...to sacrifice my life. Thank... you for... everything" He said. He took a deep breath before slowly closing his eyes and letting out his last breath. His left hand fell to the floor, lifeless. A puddle of blood formed on his side as his head slumped down to her body.

"Fox! No! NO!" She cried as she held him closer to her. She felt like a part of her died and couldn't be taken back. David ran back only to find the distraught Vixen holding the lifeless vulpine. He was now losing it as he saw him laying there dead and the Vixen on his side. Tears were falling from his eyes as guilt built in on him. If they just went in together, this wouldn't had happened.

"FOX!" He shouted as he came close to him. The rest ran to see what happened. They all dropped their guns as they saw their dead comrade. Tears were building up as they hugged one another as the terrible reality set in...

* * *

Three days later...

The Whole of Corneria was grieving for the Vulpine that has done so much for the system. All of the officials from Lylat came from every planet. His remains was now about to be laid to his final resting place near the grave of his Mom and Dad. The whole event was televised and broadcasted around Lylat. His casket was now about to be placed in the 6-foot hole. All of his friends and teammates were all there saying their last wishes while placing flowers to his casket. CDF SD-24 Marauders were flying overhead while emitting white and blue smoke in the sky, the distinct colors of the Starfox team. Before the team made their last goodbye, Starwolf came to pay their respects for him. In their hands were their blasters but no one tried to stop them, not even the team. They then approached the casket as they laid their blasters on top of his casket before leaving the area, heads bowed down. The team was the last one to see him for the last time. Falco was the first one to approach as he took the blasters and placing one of each to the left, right and in front of the hole just before laying before the casket his red bandana he had when he came back to the team. Slippy then followed placing in the SMG Fox gave him. Krystal was the last one to approach as she looked at his face. She then placed a blue flower on his casket. She then turned around and walked away with the team, she looked composed and dignified on the outside but she was torn on the inside.

"READY! FIRE!" A soldier shouted as gunfire was heard. The process was repeated again until his casket was slowly lowered to the ground. As millions watched at the landing pad at the heart of Corneria City, they all released blue and white balloons to the sky. A person started to clap before another followed and another. Soon, all who was there were cheering as his interment was finished. They were glad that he was now in peace and their gratefulness for his heroic deeds and service to the system...

**And that's it. So, Review in the comment bar below and I hope you enjoyed this story...**


End file.
